Maria
Maria is a young El Paso barmaid who is an undercover Dino Attack agent. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Maria lived in Gold City. Since she never married, her only family was her father, who taught her how to use a gun. After joining Dino Attack Team, Maria was sent to El Paso, working undercover as a barmaid while she reported on the progress and development of the town, in the hopes of such projects working in other regions. Near the end of the Dino Attack war, Maria was tending her saloon in El Paso when she met Angel Eyes, who was on his way to Gold City to assist the Second Headquarters Squad. A few days later, Clint Wayne also stopped in her saloon with the same assignment. She gathered supplies and a cart for the two gunslingers. While preparing to shut down her saloon, she met Harmonica and Firecracker. Angel Eyes returned to El Paso to provide Maria with an update on the status of the Second Headquarters Squad. Maria and Harmonica traveled to Gold City with him. Upon arriving, Clint took Angel Eyes and Maria into a private meeting. He explained that he did not approve of the squad's "amateur" plan to blow up Fort Legoredo by pushing a mine cart down a track. He decided instead to take matters into his own hands by infiltrating the fort during the night. During the night, while their companions were asleep, Maria managed to change from her usual dress into something more practical via clothes she had won in card games and stolen off of drunken customers in her saloon, and they rode to Fort Legoredo. Upon arriving, they sneaked in through the side and worked their way to the back. There, Maria and Clint discovered a document revealing the identity of XERRD's mole, but agreed to keep quiet until they could find the right moment to expose him. Maria later disabled the fort's sentry guns while Angel Eyes kept watch. She also found and killed a sleeping Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid officer. After they were through, they left to reunite with the Second Headquarters Squad. The following morning, Spy mysterious approached them and revealed that he somehow knew everything that had happened, and that the Second Headquarters Squad were already pushing the cart down the track. After Angel Eyes rounded up a posse from El Paso, Maria and her teammates managed to clear out most of the mutant hybrids that were in the way, unwittingly allowing the mine cart to reach its destination while Maria was distracted by a nasty comment by Soldier. Upon returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, Maria was shocked to discover Engineer lying dead in one of the hallways. She alerted Clint Wayne and Angel Eyes, and they suddenly found themselves dragged into the hunt for XERRD's mole. After Medic was murdered, they tried to round up the rest of the Second Headquarters Squad but failed to keep them safe. Maria helped other Dino Attack agents lock up Demoman and Pyro when they endangered others while trying to protect themselves. In Dino Attack's detention block, Maria unmasked Pyro and was surprised to discover that she was actually Andrea Jackson Orange in disguise. Maria bathed the filthy Andrea and promised to protect her from the mole. After the mole was caught, Maria joined the rest of the team in preparing for the final battle in LEGO City. Maria, Andrea, Demoman, Sarah Bishop, Elizabeth Winsor, Clint Wayne, Angel Eyes, and Firecracker formed the Third Headquarters Squad. Maria assisted the Third Headquarters Squad in the fight against Mutant Dinos and Dr. Inferno's henchmen. As the battle continued, the Third Headquarters Squad returned to Dino Attack Headquarters, where Firecracker planned to use explosives to kill the Mutant Dinos once they reached the base. However, the plan did not work as expected, with only a small handful of Mutant Lizards killed in the explosion while many Dino Attack agents were left wounded or dead. While navigating the ruined hallways of the base, they met the real agent Pyro, who exposed Andrea as an imposter and revealed that they had become estranged over the latter's sexuality. Because of the dire situation of the battle, Maria and Andrea secretly confessed their love for one another and then shared their first kiss. After the war, Maria and Andrea Jackson Orange got married, with a service performed by Noomi Shaw. Only Clint Wayne, Angel Eyes, and Demoman attended the wedding. Abilities and Traits Having been taught by her father, Maria knows how to fire a rifle and keeps one in her saloon to ward off unwelcome intruders. She is also known to use a knife for sneaking up and killing Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. Due to being a woman, she was selected by Dino Attack Team for her ability to blend in unnoticed in El Paso. Maria is tough-as-nails, likely as a result of growing up in a region where her gender and sexuality were treated with prejudice. As a feminist, she stands up for herself and does not tolerate any bigotry, often resulting in her fighting verbally and physically with Soldier. Even while wearing a dress, she cannot stand wearing high heels and would wear cowboy boots instead. She does have a softer side, which she privately shows to her wife Andrea Jackson Orange. Quotes Trivia *During the wedding of Maria and Andrea, Maria's surname was spoken by Noomi Shaw but obscured by the sound of Demoman hiccuping, leaving it unrevealed to readers. It is unconfirmed whether she has kept this surname or has now taken the Orange surname after the wedding. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Third Headquarters Squad Category:Atton Rand